Kebiri
by Nona Butut
Summary: Gaara menjadi terdakwa dalam kasus pelecehan seksual terhadap bocah 3 tahun. hukuman apa yang akan diterima pemuda tampan itu?
**Kebiri**

 **disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair: Ino Y x Gaara  
Warning: Au, Ooc, Typo dll.**

 **.  
.**

 ****Warga Konoha digemparkan oleh berita yang menghebohkan. Di halaman depan, headline sebuah koran memampangkan potret seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah ditangkap petugas kepolisian. Di bawahnya terdapat keterangan tentang tindak kriminal yang dilakukannya.

Seluruh warga Konoha heboh berbisik-bisik sembari membaca koran tersebut. Dan terlihat senyum sinis dan kilatan benci di mata mereka.

"Tega sekali dia melakukan pencabulan terhadap anak umur 3 tahun, apa dia tidak punya nurani!" geram seorang wanita berambut merah, tangannya mengepal dengan erat.

"Mungkin dia memiliki kelainan seksual, Kushina," ucap wanita berambut gelap di samping wanita bernama Kushina. Manik onix'nya tetap terfokus membaca koran yang ia beli di pasar. Lalu ia sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia mengenal pemuda dalam koran tersebut. Ia memeras otaknya untuk mengingat kapan ia pernah bertemu pemuda itu?

"Ku rasa selain kelainan seksual ia menderita gangguan jiwa!" Kushina mendengus, lalu ia menatap sahabatnya itu. Sebelah alisnya naik melihat sahabatnya terdiam dan mengernyit seolah ada yang dipikirkan. "Ada apa Mikoto?" tanya Kushina.

"Hei Kushina, coba perhatikan baik-baik pemuda ini!" tanpa menoleh, Mikoto menyuruh Kushina untuk mengamati gambar dalam koran tersebut. Kushina yang tidak mengerti hanya menurut saja.

"Coba perhatikan rambut merahnya! Aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya dan juga tato di dahinya benar-benar tidak asing!".

Kushina melebarkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka tak percaya. SG, inisial pemuda itu, jangan-jangan!

"Sabaku no Gaara," pekik Kushina, bibirnya kelu dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mikoto di sampingnya menoleh, "Gaara keponakanmu itu? Teman Sasuke?" Kushina mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mikoto.

"Astaga, bagaimana mungkin anak tampan, pendiam dan baik hati seperti Gaara bisa melakukan hal keji seperti itu?" kata Mikoto tidak percaya ternyata anak yang suka menolongnya, yang sering bermain bersama dengan anaknya dan juga Naruto bisa melakukan hal biadab seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Mikoto. Yang jelas aku harus segera ke kepolisian untuk mencari tahu kebenaran ini," ucap Kushina tertunduk lesu. Kenapa! Kenapa keponakan kesayangannya bisa tersandung masalah seperti itu? Mungkin jika ia berkunjung ke sana, ia akan mengetahui jawabnya.

"Ya sudah ya Mikoto, aku harus segera mluncur ke sana," Kushina mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Mikoto.

"Ya, hati-hati Kushina. Kuatkan hatimu!" seru Mikoto melambai ke arah Kushina yang tentu tak ditanggapi sahabatnya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan menggeleng kepala. Ada-ada saja kasusnya. Ia pun berbelok menuju kompleks Uchiha.

.

Sementara itu di ruang pengadilan, sidang tengah dilangsungkan. Suasana tegang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Saudara Sabaku no Gaara anda terdakwa telah melakukan tindakan pencabulan terhadap saudari Chouchou putri dari Akimichi Chouji apakah itu benar?" ucap hakim dengan suara tegasnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk terdiam di hadapanya. Hakim bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Itu tidak benar pak Hakim!" suara lantang itu membuat Sarutobi menoleh. Ia menatap ke arah pria berambut kuning yang tengah berdiri di tempat pengacara tersangka. Pengacara muda yang disewa untuk pembelaan atas terdakwa Gaara.

"Ya, silahkan Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan berikan pembelaan untuk saudara Sabaku," Hiruzen bersuara mempersilahkan kepada pembela terdakwa.

Semua mata yang berada di ruangan tersebut menatap Naruto. Di dalam ruangan tersebut telah hadir pihak keluarga Gaara dan keluarga Chouji. Tidak lupa kerabat dan teman mereka. Seorang dokter psikolog juga telah dihadirkan.

Penjagaan ruangan sidang tersebut sangat ketat, guna mencegah aksi warga yang mengamuk.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruto selaku pengacara sekaligus sahabat dekat dari saudara Gaara. Saya sudah mengenal Gaara sedari kecil karena dia sepupu saya. Jadi tidak mungkin bila Gaara melakukan tindak asusila seperti itu-"

"Tetapi bukti nyatanya bahwa ia melakukannya, Naruto!" suara Chouji yang tengah menahan amarah memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu menoleh kepada Chouji. "Aku punya bukti dan saksi mata!" tambah Chouji, nadanya kentara sekali bahwa dirinya murka. Bagaimana ia tidak murka mendapati putrinya menjadi korban pencabulan, apalagi yang melakukan hal itu tidak lain sahabatnya sewaktu di SMA. Kesal! Pasti, Marah! Tentunya. Jika saja di Konoha menggunakan hukum rimba, mungkin ia sudah mencabi-cabik dan memotong Gaara detik itu juga. Tetapi ia harus menahan emosinya, ia harus menjalani sidang dan menunggu hukuman apa yang dilimpahkan kepada Gaara. Kali ini, ia melihat Gaara bukan sebagai teman, melainkan melihat dari segi kejahatannya yang dilakukan temannya itu.

"Tapi bukankah kau tahu sendiri bahwa Gaara tidak memiliki kelainan itu sejak dulu! Hei Chouji, apa kau tak ingat itu!" kali ini Naruto sedikit menaikan nada oktafnya hingga membuat suasana makin kisruh.

"Bagaimana kalau kelainan Gaara terjadi baru-baru ini?" Naruto bungkam mendengar pertanyaan Chouji. Masuk akal juga bila sepupunya itu memiliki kelainan belum lama ini, namun pemicunya itu apa? Atau mungkin karna terlalu lama sepupunya ini melajang hingga melakukan hal tidak pantas itu. Oh ayolah, Gaara itu tampan, siapa sih yang tidak mau dengan pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu?

"Sudah cukup!" Hiruzen mengakhiri perdebatan antara ayah korban dengan pengacara korban itu. Ia melirik tajam memastikan keduanya tidak membuka pertikaian kembali. "Kali ini saya meminta kepada tuan Shikamaru Nara untuk memberi kesaksian," Hiruzen memanggil seorang saksi yang katanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

Seorang pria dewasa bangkit berdiri dengan wajah seriusnya. Wah hebat, bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas itu bisa serius begini. Sang istri, Sabaku Temari meraih tangannya, berharap suaminya ini tidak memberi kesaksian yang semakin memberatkan Gaara. Di pangkuannya duduk Shikadai, anak hasil pernikahan mereka berdua, menatap orang tuanya bergantian. Shikamaru menghela nafas, lalu menepuk puncak kepala sang istri seolah berkata 'semua akan baik-baik saja' dan melepaskan kaitannya di lengannya. Meskipun Gaara adalah adik iparnya, ia tetap harus menegakan keadilan. Ia tidak mungkin memberi kesaksian palsu. Huft, benar-benar merepotkan.

Shikamaru berjalan ke hadapan Hakim, dirinya disumpah terlebih dahulu untuk kesaksian yang sebenar-benarnya. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Gaara, menengok sekilas adik iparnya itu yang masih terlihat tenang.

"Baik, silahkan saudara Shikamaru. Silahkan memberi kesaksian anda," titah Hiruzen mempersilahkan putra tunggal Nara itu untuk bicara.

Terlihat Temari mendekap erat Shikadai yang masih menatap bingung dengan tingkah ibunya ini. Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam hati merapalkan beribu doa meminta kesaksian sang suami tidak memberatkan hukuman adiknya.

Yoshino yang duduk di samping Temari ikut memandang prihatin atas apa yang menimpa adik dari menantunya tersebut. Diusapnya lengan menantunya demi menciptakan kenyamanan. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa menantunya ini sangat gelisah.

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. "Siang itu-" Shikamaru mulai menceritakan saat ia baru saja pulang memancing dengan putranya, ia melewati rumah Chouji dan melihat bahwa Gaara mencium Choucho dan kemudian menindih putri gempal sahabatnya itu ia yang terkejut otomatis berlari dan memisahkan adik iparnya dan mengamankan putri sahabatnya itu. Dan sialnya saat itu kebetulan Chouji pulang dari pasar dan mengetahui perihal itu dan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menyeret pemuda tampan berambut merah itu langsung menuju kapolsek setempat.

Hiruzen manggut-manggut mendengar kesaksian dari pria berkucir satu itu. Lalu ia menoleh kepada kedua rekannya dan didapatinya kedua rekannya mengangguk seperti mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan.

Dok Dok Dok

Hiruzen mengetukan palu'nya meminta syarat perhatian seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan ini untuk menatap padanya. Terlihat raut was-was tergambar dari keluarga kedua belah pihak.

"Menurut kesaksian dan bukti, saudara Sabaku no Gaara terjerat pasal pelecehan anak di bawah umur. Maka majelis hukum memutuskan hukuman Rehabilitasi seksual atau di'kebiri," suara tegas Hiruzen Sarutobi membahana di ruangan.

Sujud syukur dan tangis haru terlontar dari keluarga pihak Gaara. Mereka sangat bersyukur bahwa Gaara tidak dihukum berat seperti yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Sedangkan dari pihak korban otomatis mencak-mencak tidak terima dengan keputusan Hakim. Mereka menginginkan hukuman penjara berapa tahun agar si tersangka jera. Namun hakim menolak permintaan keluarga korban dengan dalih bahwa tersangka tidak terbukti melakukan asusila berlebih. Hanya mencium dan menindih, belum tentu itu membuktikan bahwa tersangka akan memperkosa korban.

Dengan caci maki, sumpah serapah dan juga kekecewaan, keluarga korban melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sedangkan keluarga tersangka mulai bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Gaara. Satu per satu mereka memeluk dan memberi dukungan kepada Gaara. Terlihat Temari dan keluarga suaminya memeluk bergantian. Ada juga keluarga Naruto dan juga keluarga Sasuke.

Terlihat dua orang polisi bersiap membawa Gaara menuju hukumannya. Meski berat akhirnya keluarga Gaara melepaskan Gaara pergi.

.

Di rumah rehabilitas yang bercat putih terlihat begitu ramai. Para petugas hilir mudik dan juga para pasien yang tengah iseng jalan-jalan.

Di koridor terlihat wanita anggun berpakaian putih seksi. Rok mini dengan panjang 10 cm di atas lutut itu bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan si empunya. Mantel khas kedokteran yang panjang selutut dibiarkan tak terkancing memperlihatkan seragam ketatnya. Ia berjalam penuh percaya diri, sedikit tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan petugas lain. Rambut poytail bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakannya.

"Dokter Ino," panggilan itu mampu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikan badan dan didapatinya seorang wanita berambut coklat menghampiri dengan setengah berlari.

"Matsuri?" sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan asistennya, wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tengah terburu-buru," ucap Ino yang ditanggapi cengiran dari Matsuri.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bekerja jika kau melupakan ini," Matsuri merogoh saku mantelnya dang menyodorkan sebuah suntikan ke arah Ino.

"Oh ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Ino mengambil alih suntikan tersebut, Matsuri terkekeh puas.

"Hari ini kau akan menangani kasus baru pemuda tampan itu kan?" Matsuri mengerling jahil ke arah sahabatnya semenjak kuliah itu. Yang ditanya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Yah, ini menyebalkan. Padahal wajahnya lumayan, aku tak menyangka dia akan seperti itu,".

"Bukankah itu artinya santapan yang bagus, Ino," goda Matsuri yang membuat keturunan Yamanaka itu melotot kesal. Matsuri tertawa puas mendapati respon sahabatnya itu.

"Fokus pada pekerjaanmu kali ini, Ino. Aku akan menjemput Inojin tersayangmu," kali ini Matsuri melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Matsu-chan," lirih Ino seketika gadis berisik itu hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Tap

tap

Tap

Cklek

Ino membuka pintu ruangan Tulip yang berada paling pojok. Saat memasuki ruangan tersebut, manik aquamarine'nya menemukan sosok berambut merah yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela dengan memandang ke area luar sana. Ino menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah pasien'nya.

"Sabaku no Gaara," Ia memanggil nama orang tersebut.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Gaara menoleh mendapati seorang dokter muda tengah tersenyum ramah. Tidak bergeming, ia kembali menoleh ke luar jendela, membiarkan orang asing mendekat.

Puk

Lagi-lagi acaranya diganggu, dengan enggan ia kembali menoleh ke arah dokter muda yang berada tepat di samping. Ia menatap tajam perempuan itu.

"Sudah waktunya hukumanmu," Ino mengerling jahil dan menarik Gaara untuk mengikutinya. Mendudukan Gaara di ranjang pasien. Lalu ia memeriksa tekanan darah, detak jantung, semua normal, itu berarti ia bisa melakukan tugasnya sekarang.

"Tuan Gaara, apa sih yang membuatmu tertari dengan anak-anak?" Ino memulai sesi pertanyaannya. Ia duduk di samping Gaara. Ino Yamanaka, dokter psikolog spesialis seksual.

Gaara hanya diam, tidak ada keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ini bukan kali pertama mendapati klien yang sangat dingin seperti Gaara. Lalu ia meraih satu tangan Gaara dan menempelkannya ke bukit kembar yang berukuran hot itu. Ia memang seorang dokter spesialis seksual, dan ia memiliki cara demi memancing pria-pria yang mengalami kelainan seksual, yaitu dengan tubuhnya. Mungkin banyak orang mengatakan ini menjijikan, tapi ia rela berkorban agar pasien'nya kembali normal.

"Aku kau tak suka oppai?" desah Ino menekankan telapak tangan Gaara di payudaranya. Ino menggelinjang dan mendesah, ia membimbing tangan Gaara untuk meremas-remas bukit kembar yang begitu kenyal. Sensasi-sensasi kenikmatan mulai menjalari Ino.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya. Rona merah samar terlukis di masing-masing pipinya. Perempuan ini benar-benar nekad. Ia akui bahwa payudara sang dokter ini menggiurkan meskipun ia belum melihatnya langsung tetapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa dalamnya sangat indah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak bernafsu.

Ino mulai membuka kancing seragamnya dengan tangan satunya yang bebas hingga terbuka semua dan menampakan bukit kembar yang menyembul indah.

Kesal karna Gaara tak kunjung melihatnya, akhirnya Ino melepaskan tangan Gaara yang ia genggam. Lalu ia menarik wajah tampan Gaara agar menatap wajahnya. Ino menyerigai saat melihat wajah keterkejutan melihat kenekad'an dirinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino melesakan wajah stoic Gaara ke dada kenyalnya. Meremas-remas rambut merah itu dengan sensasional.

Sementara itu Gaara terkejut bukan main. Wajah tampannya kini menempel pada bukit kembar dokter gila ini. Ia bisa mencium aroma floral yang menguar dari kulit putih wanita ini. Tangan Gaara bergerak berusaha mendorong tubuh Ino, namun rupanya Ino sudah mengantisipasi dengan lebih membenamkan lagi pada benda kenyal itu.

Ino menarik Gaara dari tubuhnya, ia menyerigai lebar melihat wajah Gaara yang mirip kepiting rebus itu.

"Bagaiman? Apa kau sudah menikmati nikmatnya oppai?" Ino berbisik lirih di telinga Gaara dan meniup telinga Gaara hingga membuat Gaara menggelinjang kegelian. Ino terkikik dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gaara.

"Kau gila!" desis Gaara, yang dijawab kekehan Ino.

"Yang gila itu adalah pria yang tak tergoda dengan tubuh bugil wanita seksi," Ino mengerling jahil , membuat Gaara mendengus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nah, sekarang tahap akhir pemeriksaan," Gaara menoleh mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia melotot sempurna kala Ino menarik paksa celana kolornya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kamu!" protes Gaara yang tentunya tidak digubris Ino. Wanita keturunan Yamanaka ini justru sibuk dengan kegiatan menarik celana Gaara yang tentunya dihalangi oleh pemuda ini, hingga terjadi adegan tarik menarik antara Ino dan Gaara.

"Diam dan turuti perintahku," bentak Ino yang sudah mulai kesal dengan penolakan Gaara. Coba bayangkan saja, ia sudah menurunkan harga dirinya dengan memamerkan payudara sintal miliknya tetapi pemuda ini masih belum tergiur. Jangan salahkan Ino jika ia akan berbuat nekad sekarang.

Mendengar bentakan Ino, Gaara melepas pegangan di celananya membiarkan begitu saja dokter muda ini berbuat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat senyum manis Ino karna berhasil membula celana miliknya.

Ino sedikit membungkuk, jemari lentiknya terulur menyentuh sebuah gundukan milik Gaara.

Nyut nyut

Telunjuk Ino memencet gundukan itu berkali-kali. Keningnya mengkerut ke dalam.

"Benar-benar lembek, tak ada gairah," kata Ino mendongak ke arah Gaara yang tidak melihatnya, tapi ia bisa melihat ada rona merah di masing-masing pipi putih milik Gaara. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mundur dari posisinya.

"Apa tubuhku tak cukup menggiurkan untuk membangkitkan anu'mu," Ino memandang sendu, menatap ke arah lantai.

Gaara menelan ludah lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang tertunduk lesu. Ada rasa bersalah menelusup dalam dirinya. Bukan karna Ino kurang menggairahkan! Bahkan tubuh Ino sangat bagus dibandingkan perempuan yang pernah ia temui, tetapi kelainan'nya yang tidak merespon apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia akui, ia tidak normal. Lalu Gaara memandangi Ino yang tengah menelpon seseorang, sepertinya serius sekali.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba pintu terketuk dari luar, setelah suara Ino mempersilahkan, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek berseragam seperti Ino dengan menggandeng gadis kecil memasuki ruangan.

Gadis mungil dengan rambut pirang pucat dan kulit seputih ibunya itu memandang polos ke seluruh penghuni ruangan.

"Halo Natsumi-chan," sapa Ino sedikit membungkukan badannya demi mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadis bermata hitam itu.

"Baa-chan," balas gadis mungil umur 5 tahun itu tersenyum riang. Ia melepas genggaman ibunya dan mengulurkan kedua tanganya berharap Ino mau menggendong dirinya. Dengan senang hati Ino mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

Samui aka ibu dari Natsumi menggeleng kepala melihat putrinya yang sangat manja pada rekan kerjanya itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku saat kau tengah bekerja dan kau juga menyuruhku membawa Natsumi? kau tahu, aku sampai mengancam sensei'nya untuk mengijinkan membawanya!" cerocos Samui, terdengar ada nada kesal di dalamnya. Ino terkekeh mendengar omelan temannya itu.

"Aku sedikit kesulitan dengan klien'ku kali ini," Ino melirik Gaara yang tengah menatap Natsumi dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan err lapar?. Melihat hal itu, Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Aku membutuhkan Natsumi untuk kelainan klien'ku kali ini," tambah Ino.

Samui melirik ke arah pemuda rambut merah yang tengah menatapnya dan ber'oh'ria mengetahui keadaan temannya itu.

"Aku akan memastikan putriku aman di sini," cetus Samui.

"Kau tenang saja, aku hanya meminjam sebentar saja, cukup untuk menyapa," jawab Ino, ia mencium pipi gembil gadis kecil yang dalam dekapannya itu hingga gadis itu menoleh dan menghentikan aktifitas bermain dengan rambut panjang Ino.

"Natsumi-chan, ayo sapa onii-chan yang di sana!" bujuk Ino sembari menghampiri Gaara.

Gaara menelan ludahnya saat Ino mendekati dirinya. Ia memandang gadis kecil dalam gendongan Ino tanpa berkedip. Memandang mata hitam yang nampak polos, bibir mungil yang terbuka tutup saat mengucapkan sesuatu, ia menelusuri kulit putih bersih anak itu dari atas hingga bawah.

"Onii-chan," suara mungil itu begitu manis di telinga Gaara hingga Gaara merasakan ada getaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya, hingga tanpa terasa, benda yang tadinya lembek kini tegang dan menggunduk penuh dalam celana dalam yang terselimuti kain.

Melihat perubahan lain dari dalam diri Gaara, Ino lantas memberikan Natsumi kembali kepada Samui dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Tak luput dari pandangannya, Ino memperhatikan gelagat Gaara yang menatap punggung Natsumi hingga gadis kecil itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Ino menyentuh gundukan itu dan kali ini bukan lembek seperti pertama kali, melainkan telah kencang dan siap tempur.

Ino merogoh saku jaz putih miliknya, mengeluarkan injection yang berisi cairan bening di dalamnya. Ia menitahkan Gaara agar berbaring.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf jika harus melakukan ini,"

cluk

"Arrrgghh"

Teriakan Gaara menggema seiring mendaratnya benda tajam itu pada alat kelaminnya. Suara teriakan itu hingga terdengar oleh para suster yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka sedikit berbisk-bisik.

"Dokter Ino memang cantik dan baik,"

"Tapi dia juga dokter yang paling kejam,"

"Kasihan sekali nasib klien'nya saat ini,"

.

.

finish


End file.
